pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Evanf
Re: At his time, I am not promoting users, yet. Also, I hold the same policies as Charitwo did. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 00:46, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :As in not asking to become an admin. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 00:49, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ::But... that doesn't mean I am writing you off completely. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 00:56, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :::You got to work for sysop powers sir. If you continue working hard, then, you get the job you wanted ;). I am aiming for it too so do what I do. Work hard and you'll get the powers. I made the same mistake of asking though, but I kinda stopped. I might get them at the end of May cuz Crimsonnavy said maybe... or at November. You can become one if you are friendly and work hard and not just make minor edits. Jello Rabbit 12:15, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ur bro. hacked your account? Jello Rabbit 17:49, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hey I thought you'd realise your messege. It's great to see you're back it sounds soppy but I missed you. You made me who I am on this wiki if that makes sense (with the help of 3 others). I know you're unable to join Project Anime but check out the news for updates rules if you have the time so you don't break them (I doubt you will anyway.) If you change your mind it's never too late. I was hoping you could be Head Character Contributor or Head Anime Locater as you seem to be good at editing Anime Character and Anime Location Articles. It's a PokePower Project so your in it anyway as a PokePower Member you're just not an official Project Member. Even though you're not a member I might give you tasks for Anime Characters and Locations seeing as your the best person for the job. You're always welcome to the Anime Department! P.S. I've also got the hang of Infoboxes and I'm not bad at editing templates anymore either! Also Episodes Layouts have changed so you might want to check them out. Also if you're any good at uploading sprites there are so many empty pages for Pokemon! Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 17:54, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi :You kinda said your brother hacked your account. If that is the case then contact Crimsonnavy about this. I am not a good help on this stuff. Jello Rabbit 18:38, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Who was on the computer? You didn't explain well. Jello Rabbit 19:01, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :::Your little bro? I can't honestly help you. If you mean this, then contact Crimsonnavy about this and he might repromote you. Make sure you log off each time as well when you are helping so your brother can't hack your account. Jello Rabbit 19:08, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::What happened to him? Jello Rabbit 19:11, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::You uploaded Spr 3e 336.gif which is a bulbapedia filename so this is not your own favor. I am a rollback and Crimsonnavy is considering to promote me as a sysop somehow in May. I have an important job as a rollback so please stop this. We all know it is you who did this. Thank you. Jello Rabbit 11:22, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Word Bubble Re: :When I am done with the Game Locations and Entries to the Pokemon. Then I will be happy to do it. Jello Rabbit 19:41, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Stubs Hi there, I'm already actively working on stubs. I'm focusing on BW game locations atm because I think they're fairly important. My to do list here is massive, so I'll most likely do a lot of work on expanding articles. Jazzcookie 19:43, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Anime Characters Try adding the and the templates to your articles, it makes them look like the other articles. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 20:39, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Anime! I know what your resource is for Alan and those other Characters - I use that website too! At this rate the Wiki will have articles for all the Anime Characters - and were changing the words and not copying. Btw for the Episode Appearances you don't need the Japanese Translation of the Title - all you need is the English name. Please be Head Character Contributor (or Head Anime Locator, I doubt you'd want to be Head Anime Cleaner or A.A.E.) Project Anime needs you! I'm begging you. (I could even make up a job like Head Anime Tour Guide, because you know all the People, Pokémon and Locations.) Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 20:58, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Add it to the project page and I will think it over. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 23:16, April 25, 2011 (UTC) RE:Message you left on my page without a header Promotion Just like you promoted me ages ago I'm now promoting you, to Head A.C.C. (Anime Character Contributor) please add this template somewhere on your userpage. is the Head A.C.C. for Project Anime. |id-c= lightblue }} Now that you are Head, if anyone has any Anime Character queries they have to talk to you. Also Bullet Francisco is an A.C.C. so you might want to tell him (nicely, so he doesn't feel bad.) being a Head means you can give Bullet assignments, jobs and tasks - but for now only one at a time so he gets used to it. I wish you luck for Project Character on whether the idea is accepted or declined - if the PokePower Jury ask for a positive opinion tell them I support it because it covers every character specifically - the game Projects focus on the Pokemon and it's about time we had a Project for Characters! Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 10:03, April 26, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I need a second signature - I'll explain another time. Signature Oh no no no, I was talking about my signature. You see you know that small black and white signature you use. I was wondering, it's noticeable and it doesn't take up lots of space and I like to sign all my messages. But sometimes Word Bubbles and my usual sig either fill up too much of the page, or just appear loads of times it gets annoying. So I was going to ask, can I make a second signature that's similar to your black and white picture - except I'll change the colour and add two pictures. All I need is your permission - also I might need you to change the colours - using the colours scheme for my first signature. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 12:05, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Pokemon Teams When posting RE Trade Zorua Arceus would be nice . If you got a ditto you could breed him and have zoroark and zorua . I can easily get eggs 'cause i got zoroark . Ill give you the zorua thats not an egg You can have the one thats not an egg . I want to make sure its actully zorua . i have several eggs from daycare so its better to be safe than sorry . I dont mind the delay either . OfficialKateWolf 00:38, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Re:Colors What do you mean? Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 20:40, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :Just use the AnimeCharacter box for anime characters, it automatically color codes the template based on what region you put in. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 20:45, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Blatant Hostility Blogs Re:Template No. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 00:24, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: Stubs Oh, ok ill try, im quite busy at "real life" right now but ill try to edit the stubs :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 04:15, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Sig2 Yup I've already made the sig 2 page but I need your help. Can you change the colors so they are the ones on my current signature? (Light Green and MediumSeaGreen) Replace the Black with Medium Sea Green and the white with LightGreen. Also those X things around Evanf - could you replace them with the image of Celebi I added? Also why are there Anime Character Badges? Shouldn't there be Anime Badges that relate to Characters, Locations and Pokemon. Also shouldn't there be game badges? Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 11:06, April 30, 2011 (UTC) No, I live in the United Kingdom. Thats a really good signature, it's almost how I want it to look. I spent some time on paint, and heres how I'd like my signature to look (if it's possible.) For some reason the image is above this message. Also could you replace the images in the sig with File:251.png I apologise if I'm being picky. I hope you like a challenge! :) Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 12:54, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Introduction Hello! Sorry for not responding earlier. Thanks for welcoming me to this wiki! I really hope to improve this wiki as much as I can. Now I have a question for you. I currently don't have Pokemon Black or Pokemon White. Should I get black, white, or maybe the special edition of those versions that may be released in the future? --Technology Wizard 22:42, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok. Thanks for the advice! Also what do you think of my new template idea? I posted it on Crimsonnavy's page. Let me know what you think ;) --Technology Wizard 02:37, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Bulbapedia :I know. They are calling us morons. Jello Rabbit 12:40, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Count me in! I'll join, I don't have time to fill in the red links but I will add Characters to the List and Character Pokemon. (I'll add the Pokemon before adding anymore Characters.) Also it's only rough but check out this signature that I made - I might modify it in the future and I won't use it currently but I'm pretty proud! Trick Thanks so much for the information! I think it is really cool! :) -Technology Wizard 20:23, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Acceptance Wrong Date Sandyboxy The Trade Go to gts neglagation withthe lady on the right press global trade , once you press thatgo to gts neglogations press start neglogations once wifi is going go to trade with anyone then leave the settings at anykind then do "search" KateWolf 00:28, May 7, 2011 (UTC) In a pokemon center , climb the stairs and go to the nurse on your right then go to trade . follow the rest of the instructions above , and it looks for a match .You dont even need friend code I know because Ive done it already KateWolf 15:00, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Online Hi Evanf, I just wanted you to know that I am an active member on the wiki and PokePower again. You might have thought I had left, but I just forgot to go online. Ps: I nominated you for User of THE month Cheers, The Latias 03:24, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Ya I joined Project Characters The Latias 14:37, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:Character Articles I was just removing Pokemon anime characters and Characters categories, they are unneeded when the AnimeCharacter template is on the page, they are basically added automatically. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 15:32, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:Admin I am not making new admins right now until I find out how many of the old ones still want their powers. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 19:26, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:Character Why do you need another character template when we have the CharacterBox, AnimeCharacter box and more? Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 15:30, May 8, 2011 (UTC) RE:Template It's fixed. --[[User:BassJapas|'BassJapas']](Talk) 20:58, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Reply :Nope. Crimsonnavy changes stuff to AnimeCharacter/AnimePokemon so why not? RE: Ranks I just took the total edits of each team. I would have taken only the edits to pages but talk page edits can be contributions as well. Once the contest starts I will subtract the total at the start of the competition from the totals at the end to get the teams overall edits during that time. [[User:Vulkan He'Stan|'Vulkan He'Stan']](Talk) 20:12, May 12, 2011 (UTC) It allows us to track which team has contributed to the wiki the most. Hopefully other tams will strive to get to the top and get to editing. [[User:Vulkan He'Stan|'Vulkan He'Stan']](Talk) 20:19, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Glad you like it =) [[User:Vulkan He'Stan|'Vulkan He'Stan']](Talk) 20:26, May 12, 2011 (UTC) User page I can fix the table you just did. I know how to fix it, that problems happened to me a couple of times. --[[User:BassJapas|'BassJapas']](Talk) 20:35, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :Fixed. If you ever do something like that again, just remember and can't be on the same line as the code, so it'll have to be --[[User:BassJapas|'BassJapas']](Talk) 20:44, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Project Character Um, no. I already have enough on my plate. Why, do you need help? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 20:41, May 12, 2011 (UTC) And exactly which team are you on? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 20:59, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey Evan, just wanted to point out vandilism on Reshiram ! Big one this time, could be the next X Vandal if it keeps up! Signature Mistake i fixed my signature. SORRY FOR MAKING U FREAK OUT XD Watty2010 11:49, May 14, 2011 (UTC)Watty2010 REVISIONUSER Is it okay if I steal your REVISIONUSER coding? --[[User:BassJapas|'BassJapas']](Talk) 15:30, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you. And yeah, steal pretty much means copy for me. I'm just used to talking to my friend Minish Link and telling him he can steal some coding I make if he likes it. Thank you again. --[[User:BassJapas|'BassJapas']](Talk) 17:34, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Signature Thanks. I am sorry but I'm not sire what you're talking about. 23:22, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Re:Not an Admin? What are you talking about? here, I am still an admin and bureaucrat. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 16:42, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :It says "If you need help, and there are no local admins here", not that there are no admins. It just means if there aren't any active admins, go there for help. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 18:56, May 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, I am active. That message is the default message for staff greetings, if I or Ciencia had been on at that time, the normal greeting would have been given with my sig or Ciencia's. It's most likely a precaution in case there aren't any active admins. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 19:05, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I'd Love to join Project Character! so yes I'll join! so what can I do? (Amyroselove 22:06, May 21, 2011 (UTC))